


I'm Not Going to Hurt You

by wordwolfs (monksh00d)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Tried, honestly i just need them to kiss in canon already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monksh00d/pseuds/wordwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going to bite you,” the vampire was practically purring, placing one hand on Laura’s shoulder to soothe her.</p>
<p>But really, nothing is soothing when you can feel the razor sharp points of actual fangs grazing your neck- not even knowing that the owner of those fangs is incredibly gorgeous and has been giving you seduction eyes since the day she moved into your room. Nope, not even that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going to Hurt You

After the whole “trapping-and-starving-my-vampire-roommate-who-is-actually-innocent” debacle was cleared up (and copious offerings of apology chocolates were left on Carmilla’s bed) the two girls fell back into their usual routine, albeit a slightly more tense and awkward version of it. Laura forced herself to believe that the way she felt Carmilla watching her nearly all the time was normal.

She totally did it before, right? Laura was just being paranoid.

Still, something was different. On the first few occasions Laura managed to work up the courage to look at Carmilla, to catch her in that act, the vampire would quickly cast her eyes away in embarrassment. Before she did, though, Laura noticed that her roommate wasn’t glaring at her like she did before. She was just watching, observing her in a strangely passive way. After a while, Carmilla stopped looking away, instead opting to calmly meet Laura’s gaze and raise her eyebrows pointedly.

Eventually, Laura could no longer take the feeling of being watched. She slammed her history textbook shut and spun in her desk chair to face Carmilla. The other girl’s eyes made contact with Laura’s and she smirked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“Why are you always staring at me?” Laura asked in her best accusatory tone. She grimaced when she heard the way her voice trembled.

Carmilla shrugged her shoulders after a moment, waving her hand dismissively.

“Seriously? I thought we were done with the whole broody silence thing. I said I was sorry like, 100 times!”

“You almost killed me,” Carmilla muttered in vague annoyance. She put her book down and got out of her bed get something from the fridge.

Laura coughed, slightly embarrassed. “Emphasis on the ‘almost’ part.” Carmilla didn’t reply, instead busying herself with filling a mug with her special ‘soy milk.’ She sipped at it delicately as she returned to her bed. Laura continued to watch her, eyes narrowed.

“What are you doing?” the younger girl asked incredulously.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and said, “Having a snack. Do you have a problem with that, buttercup?”

“N-no? But uh,” Laura stammered, “You don’t usually do that in here, so, it’s just… Weird, I guess.”

After a few moments of tense silence, the vampire laughed. “Would you rather I not? Because trust me, I’m totally fine with going out and getting this,” she gestured to the contents of the mug, “directly from the source.”

Laura’s cheeks grew hot and she shook her head rapidly. “No! You definitely don’t have to d-”

“Because really, why bother with this old stuff when I’ve got fresh blood right here in the room?”

Carmilla stood up and placed the cup on the shelf behind her before slinking over to Laura, head tilted in an eerily feline way. She smirked and raked her eyes up and down Laura’s petite frame. The younger girl was blushing furiously, gaze flitting about nervously as she looked for her cell phone. Her heart sank when she saw it just out of reach next to Carmilla. After a moment, she stood up and took a step back. She wanted to keep as much distance between them as possible, thank you very much.

Her roommate obviously had other ideas. She leaned toward Laura closing what little space remained. Laura froze in terror. This was it. She was going to die. She was going to die of blood loss, murdered by her own roommate for asking too many questions. Laura wanted to kick herself.

“Your heart is pounding,” Carmilla murmured, lips brushing against Laura’s neck. Her breath was cool and tickled Laura’s skin. The older girl tucked Laura’s hair behind her ear- probably to gain easier access to her carotid artery, Laura thought miserably- before letting her fingers trail down to her collarbone. Laura shivered. Carmilla smiled against her skin, a quiet chuckle escaping her lips.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to bite you,” the vampire was practically purring, placing one hand on Laura’s shoulder to soothe her.

But really, nothing is soothing when you can feel the razor sharp points of actual fangs grazing your neck- not even knowing that the owner of those fangs is incredibly gorgeous and has been giving you seduction eyes since the day she moved into your room. Nope, not even that.

Laura swallowed nervously. “H-how do I know this isn’t some weird method of subduing your prey to make it easier to feed on them?” she squeaked, voice three octaves too high.

Carmilla pulled away suddenly and frowned at Laura. Her dark eyes softened and the slightest hint of pink warmed her pale cheeks. “Laura, I told you, I don’t want to hurt you. I was just joking around.” She cupped the younger girl’s face in her hand and stroked her cheek with a feather-light touch. Gradually, Laura began to relax and Carmilla smiled, a real, genuine smile that Laura was sure she’d never seen before- which, wow.

They remained like that for a few moments, eyes locked in a strange staring contest, before Laura found herself closing the distance between them this time. Their lips met clumsily, due to Laura’s unsteady approach. This time, it was Carmilla’s turn to freeze up. Her eyes widened and she pulled away slightly to gasp before returning and reciprocating the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

 

 


End file.
